Can You Hear My Heart
by SunAEBi
Summary: Changkyun merupakan renkarnasi dari seorang Lim, seorang yang tak bisa didekati selain oleh keluarga dan kekasihnya karena ia akan membunuh siapapun yang ingin menyentuhnya. Namun semuanya berubah ketika Yoo Kihyun datang, memberikan sebuah harapan agar peristiwa di masa lampau tak terulang. (ShowKyun)
1. Chapter 1

Changkyun memandang sedih foto kedua orangtuanya yang terpajang di dinding rumah duka, di kotak bawahnya banyak bunga lilly putih yang menghiasi, air matanya terus bergelimang di dalam pelupuknya. Ia sendirian sekarang, benar-benar seorang diri, tidak ada orang disini selain dirinya, memang sebelumnya banyak tamu yang datang, sebenarnya hal ini sengaja dilakukan demi kebaikannya.

Changkyun merupakan tubuh suci yang tak boleh tersentuh siapapun kecuali kedua orang tuanya dan kekasihnya. Ia dijaga kualitas raganya karena ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan tentunya, penyakit mentalkah? Bukan. Atau karena faktor kekerasan yang diperbuat orang dewasa? Salah besar.

Changkyun merupakan renkarnasi dari seorang Lim muda dengan kecantikan natural yang hidup beratus tahun yang lalu, Lim merupakan pembunuh sadis dan keji, jika ada seseorang yang mendekatinya selain kedua orangtuanya atau kekasihnya ia akan langsung menebaskan pedangnya, entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu tapi yang pasti setelahnya ia akan menyesal, bukan dengan raut mukanya yang berekspresi melainkan hatinya akan sangat nyeri setiap jam 12 petang malam sampai menjelang pagi datang.

Semalaman penuh, Changkyun duduk tegap dengan pandangan sayu, ketika matahari menyingsing dan cahayanya menelusup masuk ke celah-celah kecil, kakinya mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan minimalis dengan penerangan remang-remang. Kesunyian menyelimuti, ada sebuah nada bunyi yang hilang dari dirinya dan takkan pernah didengarnya lagi, sebuah kebahagian menjadi senyap tak bertulang.

.

.

Seorang anak kecil tertawa riang di tengah taman hijau nan asri, berbagai jenis bunga bermekaran di sekitar bundaran pancuran air, dengan kaki mungilnya yang baru bisa tegak anak tersebut berlari-lari kesana kemari, ia sangat senang bisa bermain. Namun beberapa menit kemudian keadaan berubah menjadi mengerikan ketika petir menjelegar membelah langit biru yang mulai menggelap, awan kelabu menurunkan tetesan air secara perlahan yang lama kelamaan semakin deras. Anak kecil itu basah kuyup sekarang, kedua orangtuanya yang sebelumnya menemaninya menghilang entah kemana, perasaan anak itu dipenuhi dengan rasa kesal yang meluap-luap, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga kulitnya sobek dan darah mengucur keluar.

RING!RING!RING, jam beker berbunyi, memekik telinga Changkyun yang terbangun dan mendudukan dirinya diatas kasur, keringat membasahi keningnya, matanya membulat sempurna, ia mimpi buruk untuk kesekian kalinya. Kedua telapak tangannya ia taruh menutupi muka untuk menenangkan fikirannya yang kacau, lalu ia mengambil air mineral yang sudah ada di atas meja nakas. Changkyun meneguk minumannya sampai habis, setelah itu ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Di meja kayu panjang, ia duduk bersila, dengan tumpukan buku cetak, rangkuman dan soal yang akan ia pelajari. Changkyun tak pernah mengeluh dengan semua itu, kejadian janggal yang berulang memaksanya untuk hidup mandiri, walaupun puluhan pelayan ada di rumahnya namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang berani melayani tuannya. Takut merupakan alasan utamanya, mengapa? Karena sudah ada 10 pembantu yang meninggal secara mendadak pada saat mereka tak sengaja menyentuh tubuh tuannya. Dan parahnya ada bekas sabetan, lukanya pun tergores sangat rapih, seperti terkena benda tajam, padahal Changkyun tidak pernah memegang ataupun menyembunyikan satupun benda runcing di gengamannya maupun sakunya. Para psikolog dan dokter angkat tangan mengenai ini, mereka menyerah sebelum melakukan observasi, bahkan seorang dukun berpengalamanpun tak segan-segan pindah rumah jika keberadaannya dicari-cari atau mereka ganti profesi agar tidak dihantui oleh para pelajar gila yang rela membayar mahal untuk menyelidiki siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Aneh memang, sebagian berpendapat kutukan katanya, gosip hangat pembantu-pembantu miskin dengan otak dangkal yang menyebarkannya menjadi topik pembicaraan para kaum bangsawan yang keras kepala, sehingga seorang laki-laki di usia belia dengan talent luar biasa yang dimilikinya harus turun tangan untuk memutuskan benar atau salah mengenai perihal tersebut. Ia merupakan seorang pengacara, usianya 19 tahun, kepintaran yang dimiliki melebihi batas normal, IQ nya diatas rata-rata, Yoo Kihyun namanya, ia tipe orang yang penuh semangat dalam menghadapi berbagai cobaan.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport melaju kencang menuju pekarangan rumah Changkyun, gerbang besi setinggi atap mulai menutup di belakangnya, Kihyun yang sedang berjalan di pekarangan terbatuk-batuk akibat debu yang timbul dan menguar dari ban hitam yang tererem mendadak dalam jarak dekat. "Aish" gerutu Kihyun setelah mengucek matanya yang kelilipan dan mulai memerah.

Wonho si jaksa muda yang berpengalaman, akan mengupas kasus langka ini, gayanya ala model dengan furniture yang dikenakan, semuanya brandly dan edisi terbatas. Wonho tanpa basa-basi langsung membuka pintu rumah dan masuk kedalamnya tanpa permisi.

Kihyun memencet bell, tak butuh waktu lama ia menunggu, seorang pembantu wanita muda muncul dan memberinya hormat "Silahkan masuk Tuan."

Sang kepala pelayan menyambut tamunya setelah seorang yang bertugas membukakan pintu melepas tanggung jawabnya di ujung lorong "Selamat datang tuan, aku akan mengantarmu" Sang kepala pelayan memimpin jalan ke arah yang dituju. Setelah mempersilahkan Kihyun duduk di bangku yang masih kosong, kepala pelayan langsung masuk ke dapur lalu menyuruh chef menghidangkan jamuan.

Wonho melirik ke Kihyun yang duduk di hadapannya, tangannya menyilang di dada dan kaki kirinya berpangku pada kaki kanannya yang menapak lantai, seperti bos pikir Kihyun remeh. "Bukankah kau pengusaha gila yang kabur ke rumah sakit jiwa itu?" Kihyun berdecih, Wonho merendahkan martabat orang tanpa malu sedikitpun. Wonho mengangkat kepalanya sombong, "Hah, untuk apa kau kesini, membuat perjanjian bisnis" Wonho salah kaprah mengenai Kihyun yang mulai muak dengan sikap Wonho.

"NEON!" Kihyun berdiri dan hendak memarahi pria murahan di depannya namun beberapa chef yang datang secara bersamaan untuk menaruh kue dan menuangkan teh membuat Kihyun mengurungkan niatnya. Kihyun menyeruput air di dalam cangkir, sedangkan Wonho yang sudah minta disajikan wine segera menenggak botolnya. Kihyun hilang kesabaran, ia menggebrak meja dan membentak "HYA!"

"Apa kau punya masalah denganku?" Wonho menjawab santai setelah ia menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

"DASAR TAK TAU TATAKRAMA, DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU HUH?" Dengan nada tinggi Kihyun berkata, tapi lagi-lagi amarahnya tertahan karena seorang kepala pelayan datang.

"Ada apa tuan pengacara, apakah terjadi sesuatu?" kepala pelayan mengerutkan dahi dan terlihat kebingungan.

Kihyun menghela nafas pasrah, lalu ia terpaksa tersenyum untuk mencairkan suasana yang tegang "Tidak, aku hanya sedang berlatih cara membela yang benar agar tidak kalah beragumen di meja hijau."

Wonho membulatkan mata, ia memiringkan kepalanya agar tak terlihat ekspresi wajahnya yang menyatakan 'OH.., jadi dia pengacara'

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke perpustakaan agar persiapan anda lebih mantap, ruangan ini akan dipakai tuan muda jadi lebih baik kita pindah" Kihyun mengangguk mengerti sementara Wonho mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

"Kau tidak meminta maaf?" sergap Kihyun yang sedang mengeluarkan pena dan buku kecil bergaris miliknya. Wonho tak bergeming, merasa diacuhkan Kihyun memalingkan wajahnya ke tempat duduk Wonho, dan disuguhi pemandangan tidur tampannya Wonho. Kihyun cengo, setelahnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya "Uh, seharusnya aku tidak mempedulikannya."

Sang kepala pelayan siap diinterograsi oleh Kihyun, mereka duduk berhadapan, sebagai narasumber yang baik sang kepala pelayan menjelaskan perkara mistis yang dialami Changkyun secara terperinci, sedetail mungkin ia utarakan pada Kihyun. Kihyun sangat serius, beberapa pertanyaan ia layangkan, dan beberapa gambaran ia tayangkan di depan sang kepala pelayan agar ia bisa menindak lanjuti. Mereka berdua mulai seru berdebat, semua pendapat yang ada di benak Kihyun ia ucapkan, sang kepala pelayan merenungkan terlebih dahulu apakah sesuatu yang akan Kihyun lakukan aman dan tidak membahayakan sang tuan muda. Lalu menyetujui perjanjian yang dibuat setelah Kihyun memberi tau prospek kerjanya yang halus dan tidak gegabah. Kihyun mengakhiri wawancaranya, ia mematikan alat perekam yang sedari tadi menyala dan setia menemaninya, sang kepala pelayan sudah pergi 5 menit yang lalu setelah memberikan penjelasan bermakna untuk Kihyun.

Wonho menguap, ia sudah bangun sekarang dan tubuhnya sedikit pegal padahal ia tak melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Ia mengedarkan pandang ke berbagai sudut namun matanya tak menangkap sebuah kehidupan, ia sendirian disini sampai larut malam.

Sementara Kihyun, ia sibuk mencari pembuat kalung giok dengan motif yang dicarinya di pasar lelang. Tapi ia tidak menemukan satupun penjual yang memperdagangkannya, ia mulai lelah dan kakinya berhenti di sebuah kedai. Kihyun mengambil satu buah roti hangat yang baru keluar dari panggangan, setelah 1 jam berkeliling perutnya keroncongan, Kihyun terus memperhatikan gambar giok dikertas, ia masih ingat kakeknya mengatakan bahwa kalung itu memiliki kekutan magis, ia menarik nafas panjang untuk berkelana lagi namun langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang berbadan bongsor mengatakan suatu hal padanya "Aku memilikinya, jika seseorang menginginkannya akan kuberikan tanpa meminta imbalan apapun, karena cincin itu spesial, maka setiap orang yang mencarinya pasti menganggapnya berharga. Kenalkan Chae Hyungwon." Kihyun langsung menjabat tangan orang yang disampingnya, "Aku akan antar kau ke toko ku, barangnya terjaga dengan baik disana."

"Kamsahabnida" ucap Kihyun finish sambil membungkuk hormat setelah cincin tersebut di taruh di telapak tangannnya yang terbuka.

"Ne" Hyungwon menepuk bahu Kihyun secara berirama.

.

.

Sebuah mobil lamborgini terpakir dengan mulus di depan rumah Changkyun yang megah. Keluarlah seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tegap, dada bidang yang luas dan bahu lebar yang menganjurkan siapapun untuk mengaguminya. Shownu si pendiam yang sopan datang berkunjung di kediaman Changkyun saudara tirinya.

.

.

Bintang bersinar terang dan bertaburan di langit berwarna biru dongker, udara disekitar mulai mengendus-enduskan angin kencang, daun-daun berguguran, cahaya bulan menerangi kamar Changkyun yang gelap gulita. Suara ombak pecah terdengar di telinga Changkyun, ia bermimpi lagi, disebuah pantai dengan pasir putihnya, kakinya yang kecil penuh dengan cipratan darah, ia tidak merasa terkejut, malahan ia lebih terlihat kebingungan ingin melangkah ke arah mana, pandangannya kosong dan matanya yang bening menangkap seorang bocah seusianya mengajaknya main tanpa menghiraukan keadaannya yang seperti pembunuh berantai, bocah tersebut sangat ceria namun tubuhnya sangat dekil, bajunya pun kotor dan compang-camping karena kebesaran, terlebih lagi gak sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus, bahkan rambutnya pun berantakan seperti tidak pernah disisir. Berbeda dengan Changkyun yang dibalut baju tidur putih, rambutnya lembut, wangi dan bersih tapi tangan dan kakinya terlumuri darah. Changkyun jadi bertanya-tanya mengapa anak tersebut tidak takut kepadanya, bukankah anak itu sedang bermain dengan monster yang telah membunuh puluhan ribu orang hidup. Changkyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika tangan mungil bocah itu berhenti menariknya, bocah tersebut berubah menjadi segerombol kunang-kunang yang menyebar dan mulai menerangi sebuah danau berkabut. Beberapa detik kemudian sebuah perahu kayu tak berpenghuni tergiring oleh gelombang-gelombang kecil ke tepi jembatan tempat Changkyun terdiam, selanjutnya Changkyun memperhatikan seorang gadis manis yang berlari dan berlalu menyeburkan dirinya ke sungai. Changkyun memijakan kakinya di atas batu licin sekarang dan ketika ia ingin melangkah, kakinya tergelincir sehingga tubuhnya tersungkur ke arah air terjun dan terjatuh, tubuhnya masuk ke dalam pusaran air sedingin es yang ada dibawahnya lalu tenggelam di dalamnya. Tak ada cahaya yang masuk ke dalam lensanya, fokus retinanya mulai memburam, nafasnya tercekat, tubuhnya membeku dan tak bergerak.

Seulur telapak tangan menangkup pipi gembil Changkyun, menimbulkan kesan hangat yang tercipta di indra perabanya, Changkyun mulai membuka kelopak matanya yang tipis, dirinya sudah berada di sebuah padang rumput hijau dengan pemandangan matahari terbit yang menyingsing, seorang pria berperawakkan tinggi berhadapan dengannya, Changkyun mengadahkan kepalanya dan dirinya disuguhkan oleh pohon berdaun rindang yang menjulang tinggi, tubuh pria tersebut membelakangi cahaya, melindunginya dari teriknya sinar matahari yang naik ke atas secara perlahan. Tubuh Changkyun seketika bersih tanpa noda darah. Changkyun menyipitkan matanya, silaunya cahaya yang dipancarkan mulai berkurang ketika pria tersebut mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya tepat bersentuhan dengan bibir ranum Changkyun.

.

.

Kihyun telah kembali ke rumah Changkyun, dengan perasaan bungah ia mengode kepada kepala pelayan apakah Changkyun sudah terlelap, dan anggukan dari kepala pelayan yang elegan membuat Kihyun tersenyum penuh arti. Bukannya Kihyun tanpa hambatan langsung menuju ke kamar Changkyun yang sudah ia cap sebagai pasiennya, ia malah tertahan oleh tangan kekar Wonho yang tak mengizinkan siapapun masuk. Kihyun mendelik, menjebak manik Wonho dengan mantra, ia secepatnya merogoh ponsel yang ada di saku celananya dan menghubungi nomor Wonho yang diketahuinya setelah mencuri kartu nama Wonho pada saat tidur. Dan benar saja perkiraan Kihyun, Wonho telah tertipu, itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kihyun lolos dan mendekati tubuh Changkyun secara halus agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi, "Jika kalian berisik dan membangunkannya, jangan segan-segan untuk mati mendadak" tegur Kihyun dengan nada rendah pada saat Wonho akan menggiring Kihyun keluar dengan para bodyguardnya. Wonho bergidik ngeri dan menyuruh para bodyguarnya untuk berhenti mengawasi.

Changkyun tidur menelungkup, kalung giok yang dipakaikan di lehernya berkilauan, Kihyun menghembuskan nafasnya lega, karena tak terjadi sesuatu padanya dan tak ada kejadian mengenaskan, sebelumnya ia diselimuti perasaan gentir untuk melakukan hal ini tapi ia memberanikan diri, demi melakukan penelitian pastinya. Kihyun memang seorang pengacara, tapi sejarah yang dipelajarinya sewaktu kecil begitu mengelotok di ingatannya, ia tidak mungkin salah dengan efek kalung giok yang dapat menetralisir segala roh jahat dan membatasi perilaku seseorang sebelum renkarnasi agar tubuhnya tidak dikendalikan.

Kihyun teguh pendirian bahwa titik kelemahan setiap manusia adalah ketika mereka terlelap, dan sekarang semuanya terbukti benar. "Kau sudah selesai dengan acara gilamu?" suara Wonho membuat Kihyun menghela nafas kasar.

Kihyun berkata dengan penuh nada penekanan "Bisa-bisanya kau menganggapku abnormal, hanya karena..."

"Pulanglah" Wonho berkata malas.

Kihyun berdecih sebal "Dasar tidak tau terima kasih, masih untung kau dapat hidup, besok ketika kau datang berkunjung mungkin setelahnya kau akan menjadi mayat seumur jagung" ia memperingati lalu mengambil paksa tas ranselnya yang tergeletak di kursi.

Shownu membuka pintu kamar Changkyun, ia berjalan mendekati kasur. Changkyun terbangun dari tidurnya tanpa sepengetahuan Wonho dan Kihyun yang membesarkan kedua bola matanya. Lalu SLASH, darah keluar dari kulit dibawah mata kanan Shownu yang tetap berdiri tegar dengan wajah datarnya seolah-olah terbiasa. Lukanya teriris rapih, Changkyun masih dengan posisi yang sama, sepatah kata bisu terngiang disarafnya.

 **T** o

 **B** e

 **C** ontinue

* * *

-From SunAeBi-

Comeback again with CYHMH, judulnya kepanjangan ya, karena ue dapet inspirasi dari lagu Epik High feat Lee Hi, jadi yang pasti ceritanya bakal muter-muter ke arah baper aja sih.

By The Way sebenarnya Ue lebih fokus ke cerita Lim di jaman dulu, bakal lebih nge feel lagi daripada di era modern.

Ni ff paling susah nyari covernya. Oleh karena itu, jangan remehkan penulis yang masang cover, jujur aja ya, ga mudah dapetin ekspresi si aktor, bahkan Ue aja masih sreg g sreg sama ni cover.

Untuk para reader yang baca IS, ue kayaknya bakal bikin sekuel Sungjin sama Jae deh, tapi belum ada inspirasi ceritanya bakal ngarah kemana, paling roman picisan doang tentang mesranya Jae atau mungkin konflik batin Sungjin.


	2. Chapter 2

2

" _Hanya seseorang yang berhati murnilah yang dapat menyentuhmu, percayalah Lim" Minhyuk berkata sambil tersenyum, di bawah pohon berbuah berry. Lim yang sejak tadi memanjat pohon, terus meloncat dari ranting satu ke ranting yang lainnya, tak lupa melucuti buah bulat kecil bergerombol berwarna ungu tua dari tangkainya, ia tertawa geli, perutnya tergelitik mendengar pernyataan Minhyuk._

 _Lim langsung turun dari pohon setelah keranjangnya terisi penuh "Makanlah, aku tau kau lapar dan karenanya menyogokku dengan kata-kata bijak."_

" _Andwae, aku memberimu berkat, kau harus bersyukur dan bukannya menertawakanku" Minhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu._

" _Berikan berkat kepada adikku juga then" Lim bergidik ketika rasa masam menyambut pangkal lidahnya._

" _Minhyuk-a kau ada disini" Minhyuk dan Lim langsung melirik ke kanan, mereka mendapati Joheon yang berjalan menanjak dan kakinya menapak kuat tanah agar tidak terguling ke belakang "kucari kemana-mana kau malah asik bersama Lim bodoh yang merebut milikku yang paling berharga."_

" _Hentikan itu Joheon-a" Minhyuk tersipu malu mendengar gombalan sang kakak, walaupun mereka tidak sedarah, Minhyuk amat menyayangi kakaknya sementara Joheon sangat mencintai adik tirinya._

" _berhentilah berlovey-dovey, asal kalian tau, aku cemburu" Lim berlagak jijik._

" _Cepatlah punya pasangan then, sebelum kau menjadi aki-aki tua yang hidup sebatang kara" Joheon menggendong Minhyuk ala bridal style, Lim berdecih._

 _Maklumi Minhyuk yang lumpuh sejak dilahirkan, ia di diagnoza pada saat umurnya 5 tahun karena anak kecil itu belum juga menggunakan kakinya untuk berjalan setelah demam tinggi berkepanjangan. Untungnya Tuhan mengirim Joheon yang setia menemani Minhyuk dimanapun dan kapanpun, dengan begitu hidup Minhyuk lebih berwarna dan berharga walaupun dirinya memiliki kekurangan, cacat fisik._

...

.

Di kepala pemuda jangkung itu, spoiler suara-suara pembantu mengiringi 'Shownu, bukankah ia saudara iparnya Changkyun bagaimana bisa ia datang kemari, kalau aku tidak salah dengar, desas desus mengatakan keluarganya hancur dan dibantai habis oleh...'

SLASH, hati kotor Shownu yang ingin membunuh Changkyun, "uh..." Changkyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya, dadanya mulai sakit, ia meremas bajunya kuat, gelapnya langit memaksanya untuk bertahan,"HAH!" ia berteriak untuk meringankan rasa sakit, matanya bekedut dan memerah. Sungguh rasanya sakit sekali, melukai Shownu sama saja menyiksa ulu hati Changkyun. Para pelayan mulai bertindak dan menyuruh para tamunya untuk segera pulang, termasuk Kihyun yang cemas ataupun Wonho yang hanya diam tak berkutip, sungguh situasi seperti ini sangat langka, bahkan baru kali ini ia melihatnya.

Shownu bungkam, ia tengah duduk di sofa sekarang, berhubung tempat tinggalnya jauh maka ia diperbolehkan menginap di rumah Changkyun oleh kepala pelayan untuk tinggal satu hari saja, tidak lebih dan tak ada penolakan ataupun sangga-an, semuanya sudah diatur, Shownu sama sekali tidak boleh bertemu tuan muda.

.

Kihyun mendatangi toko barang antik milik Hyungwon untuk kedua kalinya, ia masih penasaran dengan kejadian kemarin yang telah menyita seluruh perhatiannya pada satu titik yang membuat otaknya dangkal, oleh karena itu ia membutuhkan referensi dari orang lain sehingga wawasannya bertambah.

"Ini menyimpang"

"Apakah karena barang itu bukan miliknya?" Kihyun berkata asal.

Dan langsung ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Hyungwon "Tidak mungkin aku sudah mengeceknya dan itu tak mungkin salah" jari-jari Hyungwon berkeliaran di pucuk rambutnya yang sedikit curly "kalau tidak salah di dalam cincin itu terdapat tulisan 'hanya seseorang yang berhati murnilah' aku masih tidak mengerti maksudnya."

"Ah, aku ingat!" lampu cermat Kihyun bekerja tak sabaran. "di pertengahan musim semi"

 _Debu bergelimpang, suara tangis bayi memekik telinga Lim yang sedang berjalan melewati desa warga, ada perasaan gentir ketika ingin memasuki rumah yang sudah kosong tak berpenghuni itu, Lim sungguh tak ingin mencelakai siapun termasuk bayi yang masih polos seperti kertas putih yang tak ada coretan tinta secuilpun._

 _Tapi sebuah kejahatan yang dilihatnya didalam sekat-sekat ruangan membuatnya kikir dan memilih untuk masuk. Mata pisau sudah tertuju pada mata bening sang bayi yang berair, seseorang berpakaian ninja itu mengayunkan benda laknat yang bersimbah darah sambil cekikikan. "Mianhe"_

 _Sang penjahat langsung mengalihkan pandang ke arah sumber suara, hanbok bawah biru putih Lim telah menyerap aliran darah, satu tebasan tak kasat mengenai kedua tangan si penjahat, "AGH" hujaman bertubi-tubi meremukkan semua sendi-sendi yang berfungsi. Lim melangkah maju mengikuti nalurinya, bayi tersebut berhenti menangis lalu mengeluarkan tawa pertamanya saat melihat Lim yang gelagapan._

 _Lim menggendong tubuh ringkih itu sangat hati-hati, takut bayi yang ada di gendongannya tergoncang sedikit lalu musnah._

 _..._

"Ia menyelamatkan bayi yang ingin dibunuh, Keren" Hyungwon mngacungkan jempolnya yang perkasa.

Sementara Kihyun masih asik melalang buana untuk menceritakan semua kisah Lim "Bayi tersebut juga diadopsi olehnya hingga berusia 6 tahun namun mati terbunuh pada saat perang saudara berlangsung, ia menangis sangat lama sampai-sampai matanya hampir buta, Lim benar-benar menyayanginya melebihi siapapun, bahkan dalam cerita legenda Min disinggung bahwa setiap hari Lim memerah susu sapi di kandang, membelikan permen dan manisan buah ketika jalan-jalan dipasar. Kau tau apa makanan pertama yang dicicipi bayi tersebut"

"Mwoya?"

"Kismis" Kihyun menjentikan kukunya.

.

Ditemani Kihyun, Hyungwon mengecek keadaan Changkyun yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya "Kau tidak merekatkan bandulnya" Hyungwon berbisik.

"Ah, dasar ceroboh" Kihyun memukul-mukul kepalanya dengan bogem mentahnya "untung saja Shownu masih selamat."

Seraya meninggalkan jejak kakinya, Kihyun dan Hyungwon mengunjungi kebun di halaman belakang rumah Changkyun dan mencuri buah-buahan manis yang tersanding disana.

.

Shownu terbangun dari tidurnya, suara berisik mengganggu indra pendengarannya, ia berjalan gontai di lorong, sayup-sayup di celah pintu yang terbuka ia melihat Changkyun yang terduduk ditepi ranjang sambil tersenyum, semua pelayan Changkyun berjejer rapih di dalam kamar dan daun telinga Shownu menangkap sebuah pujian yang ditujukan kepada tuan muda pemilik rumah "Wah selamat Tuan Changkyun akhirnya kau sembuh" Shownu membelalakan matanya heran "Kami akan menyewa rumah disana jika kau ingin berlibur."

.

"Bisakah kau lupakan saja kejadian kemarin, itu juga salahmu" Kihyun mengerlingkan matanya.

"Yoo Kihyun-ssi" suara berat Shownu menyangkal pernyataan Kihyun.

"Changkyun sudah mendapatkan imbalannya, puaslah" Kihyun menggaruk tengkuknya, "atau... mungkinkah kau adalah orang yang serakah?" Kihyun mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

Hyungwon yang disisi Kihyun langsung memberikan beberapa kertas lecek yang baru ia ambil dari tas selempangannya. "Bacalah, aku harap kau mengerti dan ini..." Hyungwon memberikan sebuah coklat yang terlapisi kertas perak "kurasa kau butuh menenangkan fikiran. Kau punya peranan penting dalam hidup Changkyun, jadi buatlah dia senang, sebelum kau menyesal kemudian."

Shownu menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, ia berada di ruang kondusif sekarang, perpustakaan elit dengan kumpulan buku tebal yang lengkap.

 _Banyak pasukan yang dikerahkan dalam menghadapi perang saudara ini, termasuk Lim yang berusia genap 16 tahun. Ia merupakan seorang remaja yang ahli dalam bertarung pedang, anak seorang raja ini turun langsung ke lapangan untuk mengetahui seberapa pantaskah dirinya direkrut sebagai pangeran._

 _Setelah sehari semalam menggunakan pedangnya yang penuh dengan cairan merah kental, tubuh Lim bergetar hebat, ia kelelahan, nafasnya terengah-engah di bawah pohon rindang, matanya yang menutup perlahan ia buka untuk menatap seseorang didepannya yang bernasib sama sepertinya, ikat kepala yang Lim pakai mulai mengendur, jika saja seseorang yang di depannya tidak mengambilnya cepat, mungkin kain itu sudah terbang bersama angin senja yang berhembus tak karuan. "Who are you?" Lim berkata lirih, tangannya tak kuat lagi ia angkat untuk menebas orang di hadapannya, tubuhnya lemas dan hampir terjatuh, tapi pinggangnya yang langsing terlebih dahulu di tangkap oleh tangan besar milik saudara iparnya, Hyunwoo, seorang musuh yang berdiri dihadapannya._

 _Shownu mengompres Lim yang demam dengan kain basah, tubuhnya menggigil, Hyunwoo membuka semua pakaian yang melapisi tubuhnya lalu merengkuh tubuh hangat Lim agar panasnya tersalurkan dan suhu tubuhnya kembali normal._

 _Lim/_

.

Shownu mengurut pelipisnya, di sisi kanan kertas tersebut robek, disana terera garis miring, jaman dulu tidak menggunakan runtutan EYD yang berkualitas jadi tidak mungkin itu sebuah garis miring, mungkin sebuah huruf lebih jelasnya, i.

Seorang pembantu baru, direkrut kemarin, untuk menjaga Changkyun dari media massa yang terus saja memburunya setelah Changkyun pulih dari kondisi kritisnya. Changkyun tengah menuju ke villa dekat pegunungan dengan Jeep pribadinya, ia berada di kursi penumpang, setelah 15 tahun terkurung, ia akhirnya dapat menghirup udara segar lagi, merefresh fikirannya dan berdecak kagum melihat pemandangan bukit hijau yang menghapus semua bebannya. Sebuah melodi bersenandung indah di telinga Changkyun, radio di dalam mobil sengaja dinyalakan untuk diresapi makna lagunya.

Air danau terhiasi tumbuhan lumut yang mengabdikan diri di permukaaan tanah lembab yang terendam, cipratan air dari anak-anak yang bermain membuat Changkyun tersenyum tipis, ia terduduk manis sambil mengayunkan kakinya secara pelan di ujung jembatan, satu jepretan foto diabadikan dalam kamera roll jenis polaroid yang bertengger di pangkuannya.

Changkyun menaruh bajunya yang sudah terlipat di lemari, koper yang sebelumnya terisi penuh barang kebutuhannya sekarang kosong dan menganggur disisi kasur, ia lebih mandiri sekarang, pembantu tidak membuatnya manja karena perlakuan khusus mereka. Keistimewaan yang ada di dalam diri Changkyun selalu saja terhimpit dengan kekurangannya, hal itulah yang membuat Shownu buta dengan sikap Changkyun yang selalu gusar ketika menatapnya, seperti membuangnya mentah-mentah dari titik peraduannya.

 _Lim dipulangkan ke kerajaannya setelah Hyunwoo memberinya izin, mereka berdua menunggangi kuda, setelah sampai di depan gerbang besar Lim membungkuk hormat diatas kuda dan tersenyum lalu berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Hyunwoo yang menanggalkan kebahagian hidup. Ia mencintai Lim, namun bertepuk sebelah tangan membuatnya mundur, Lim sebentar lagi akan dijodohkan oleh adik perempuannya. Disisi lain, adik Lim berpapasan dengan Hyunwoo, pandangan mereka bertemu, Hyunwoo menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya apa yang barusan saja ia lihat, ia melengos setelahnya, mengira kejadian tadi hanyalah khayalan semata._

 _Mata coklat transparan Im yang seperti cermin mengintrupsi semua perhatian keluarga istana, mereka memandang takjub, Lim yang menyadari kedatangan saudara kembarnya dari negeri seberang langsung menubruk tubuh mungil itu. "I Miss You" mereka menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang dan Im risih jadi ia menggeret Lim untuk segera ke kamar._

" _Brother you made agreement with devil?" sergap Im yang langsung ke inti pembicaraan._

" _Yes, I do that. You just have to drink a red poison" Lim mengedipkan matanya "You want it?"_

" _Not yet, because still wondering effect on it?" Im yang tak ingin bertindak gegabah._

" _My friend give we a gift, blessing from God, that was a holy" Im memutar otak mendengar tutur kata sang kakak. "You didn't understand, maybe diferent times, what have you do now is go bath because your body is stink" Lim menjepit hidungnya dengan jari tangannya, Im hanya duduk terdiam tanpa mengangguk paham._

 _..._

" _Yepeuda" Lim mengelus-ngelus rambut tipis bayi lucu yang berada di atas selimut tebal. "when you grow up, aku akan membelikanmu sepatu, hehehe" Lim mencolek ujung hidung bayi yang sedang mengulet, Klek. Lim yang tengkurap langsung jongkok "Oh, Im kebetulan sekali, aku titip dia padamu" Lim langsung melesat pergi. Im hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya yang mulai berkedut._

 _Selama 10 menit Im mengirit memakan kue tamir sedikit demi sedikit untuk mengisi perut kosong, dan Im terlonjak kaget ketika tangis bayi mencekik rasa kantuknya, "EH!, shshsh" Im mencoba meredakan polusi suara "Aish Lim kau dimana? Shshsh"_

...

 _Im kecil yang kumal dibesarkan di sebuah panti asuhan Cina, ia sungguh tak terurus, tangannya kurus, tubuhnya kempis, dan bajunya kedodoran. Ia berumur 5 tahun, sangat menyukai anggur dan mengidamkan sebuah pertemanan, namun harapannya pupus ketika seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Hyunwoo pergi meninggalkannya, mereka hanya sempat bermain selama 10 menit dan setelahnya Hyunwoo tak pernah kembali bersama kedua orangtuanya lagi._

 _Im sebenarnya dibuang oleh seorang dayang ke pinggir laut, ini demi keselamatannya karena sang raja tidak boleh memiliki dua pangeran kembar, kepercayaan dewa telah membuat raja murka, ia menjadi atheis, dewa hanya mengumbar berita lawas yang tak terbukti. Lalu sebuah hidayah datang kepada sang raja, anaknya ditemukan di dalam hutan belantara ketika umur anaknya tengah menginjak genap 10 tahun, semua ini berkah Tuhan yang tak terelakan. Sang raja akhirnya memeluk sebuah kepercayaan agama, kerajaan mulai berkembang, tanah yang dipijak menjadi subur dan rakyat makmur._

 _Im kabur dari panti asuhan dan bersembunyi di semak-semak belukar, tapi ia malah ditemukan oleh prajurit istana karena melewati batas. Ia langsung dipertemukan sang raja karena wajahnya mirip pangeran dan alangkah terkejutnya raja ketika mengetahui berita simpang siur yang terbukti benarnya._

 _Im terdiam bisu ketika sang ayah bertanya, sang raja khawatir tentang keadaan mental anaknya, akhirnya ia memanggil tabib. Dan ternyata jawaban sang tabib nihil, Im normal "Raja-ku kau hanya harus mendekatkan telingamu pada mulutnya, ia berkata pelan sekali, bahkan bibirnya mengatup ketika bicara."_

 _Im dipertemukan oleh sang ratu dan saudara kembarnya Lim, mereka hidup tentram. Hingga setengah tahun setelahnya Im merasa resah, ia tak nyaman berada di kampung halamannya, sebuah keputusan Im membuat ketiga orang terkasihnya merasa sedih "I can't stay here, my language English and Chinese, studying in Hongkong is the best choise." Raja, Ratu dan Lim melepas kepergian Im dengan perasaan gundah gulali, Im mengendarai sampan sendirian agar kepergiannya tak menghebohkan seluruh lapisan masyarakat._

 _..._

 **T** o

 **B** e

 **C** ontinue

.

.

.

-From SunAeBi-

Yeay update coy, eoh emes ni ff nunggu idenya lama juga ya, klo sekalinya ada ide nulis bae sampe tengah malem, dah jam 3 pagi masih aja nongkrong didepan komputer, idih ngalong.

Alur-nya maju mundur, soalnye ni otak geragas klo dah dapet ide, jadi nambah-nambahin di paragraf yang berhubungan, klo readers pusing baca, minum obat.

Ok Thank You So Much MUA MUA, untuk yang baca, like and review, menunggu bukan pilihan tapi emang keharusan kali ya.


End file.
